Battle
by rolliepollie44
Summary: After his father and brother are killed, Larsa abandons his position as ruler, only to find himself befriending and falling in love with somebody who wants nothing to do with who he really is. Larsa X Penelo
1. Chapter 1: A Bad Conversation

_**Disclaimer: I don't own. **_

* * *

With two hands on the table, he stands not half as tall as his son, not half as strong as his son, but he stands, standing up for his son. In his chest beats his slowing heart, increasing with rage, increasing with anger, he's upset over the decision because he _knows_ that it is a wise one, but his fatherly instincts increase and his logic does not.

"He's not been given a chance…" He grumbles, as he takes in a deep breath and slowly releases it, "I cannot ask him to do something like that, it would be-,"

He is interrupted by the one to his left, professionally clad, straight sitting, but still seasoned with age, "Lord Gramis, it would be extremely fair, as you and I both know." He crosses his wrinkled hands and stares around to catch the nods of agreement, "Your son will ruin this country if you do not pass it onto the next; now is that fair to us, to the youngest, to Archadia?"

Gramis slowly returns to his seat, his heart falling back into slow, steady beats, his face draining back to his pale color. Against the ones around him, he's not control, they will persuade him in the way of which they all wish for, the way that he does not wish for. His children, the two left, they are smart, that he knows, but the eldest of the two, seems to make destructive decisions more then not and it would not be fair to anybody to put him in full control.

"And what if he will not back down?" Gramis asks, brain fumbling around ways to make everybody, himself, his sons, the senate, and his country, happy.

A voice from the right speaks, "He will back down; you will make sure of it."

Gramis thinks that these men don't understand how his son truly is. Vayne is hard headed, he is strong, much stronger then Gramis, he can persuade just as well as the men around the elder, he can get his way even when nobody wishes for his way to go. Gramis wishes to argue more, these men are only as powerful as he, when all together; that's when Gramis must face that they are all together, they'll change and tweak what he says until he's no choice but to agree with them.

"We will see…" his voice says lightly, underneath shallow breaths, and choked back terror, "We will see." He removes his body from the chair; he is willing to speak with Vayne for he knows just where he is, he knows that the sooner he speaks to him, the better.

--

"Larsa…" Vayne calls, pacing his brother's bedroom, a book in-between his fingers, "Where are you?" He sets the book on the end table next to the bed, slowly bending down to the ground and pulling up the bed skirt to see if his brother is hiding.

"Yes brother?" He hears a voice call from the doorway.

Vayne turns on his heel and faces the shorter boy, his shadow mocking his height behind him, "Where have you been?" He asks raising an eyebrow, knowing that Larsa did indeed enjoy getting into trouble.

Larsa ignores the smug tone in his brother's voice, "I have been out and around…, did you need something?" He turns his head, hands behind his back, and looks up at his brother, so tall, and so strong.

"I finished the book you wished to read… Thought you may want to read it now…" He nods and wonders if he comes in here only because he's nothing better to do or if he really did want Larsa to have the book.

"Aw!" Larsa beams, his fingers taking the book from the nightstand and flipping through the pages gingerly, "Thank you, I've been meaning to find something to… pass the time?" He smirks at the ideas of what he normally does to pass time, reading, not being one of them.

"Of course…" Vayne replies, "Maybe now you can keep yourself away from trouble and further educate yourself in things that you must…"

Larsa glares, he hates when his brother tries to act superior to him, always had he been told that he had a bit of a competitive streak despite his innocent appearance.

"Are you going to leave now?" Larsa asks, knowing Vayne has better things to do then hang around although he longs to spend more time with his brother.

Vayne turns his eyes and kneels down to Larsa's height, "Unless you wish to spend the afternoon together?"

Larsa's face lights up, "Really? The whole afternoon?"

Vayne nods and puts a hand on his shoulder, "Whole, afternoon."

Just like he was five years old again, Larsa's eyes stretch to the size of saucers and he nods quickly, excited that Vayne has cleared time in his busy schedule to hang around with him.

"Vayne?"

Vayne turns his head to the doorway in which both Larsa and himself had just entered through. There he sees his father, dark circles beneath his eyes, and his hands, trembling as he tries to hold them at his sides. His body aches knowing that this is something time consuming; something that will eat into his free time with Larsa, and his brother had just appeared so excited. Now Larsa appeared like he always did, bored, angry; puckered lips and a narrowed brow.

"Yes Father?" Vayne asks, returning to his feet and walking over to him.

Gramis recoils as Vayne approaches him, nerves eating away at the words he must speak, "We need to talk…"

Vayne nods and turns back to Larsa who has picked up the book and begun reading it. Hopefully this won't take long, he doesn't wish for Larsa to be upset with him, but he knows his duty calls for him to go with his father. Slowly he follows after him, closing Larsa's door behind him so that Larsa will not have to worry with such situations that the two of them deal with.

"What is it Father?" Vayne asks as soon as the two are far enough away from Larsa's room, that they converse privately.

"You know I will not be able to continue on with my role as Emperor much longer…" Gramis starts, his closed fist touching his chest as he speaks.

Vayne nods, curious as to what in the world his father is getting at by talking about his death.

"You're to take over afterwards…" His voice is changing in pitch as he speaks, not as though Gramis is about to cry but as though he is nervous, _extremely_ nervous.

Vayne nods again, quickly now, excited about taking over, "I know that, now what about that?"

"I want you to hand your position over to Larsa immediately." His eye's shoot open and they are an open target for the imaginary daggers Vayne is shooting.

"You what?" Vayne speaks, outraged that his father would ask something of the sort, "You cannot ask me to do such a thing, HOW DARE YOU!"

Gramis let's his eyelids fall back so that all he can do is squint, squint at the ground so that he doesn't have to let Vayne see how ashamed he is for even asking such a thing.

"The Senate and I, feel that it would be best, if you did not ever take your spot as Emperor." Gramis speaks as though all emotion has been drained from him, it pretty much has.

"But that spot!" Vayne spats, "That is my spot, my rightful spot, I DESERVE it! I've done fine so far, why would you ever think anything like that? I am no failure you know that!"

Gramis shakes his head, "This is not about your wins or your loses, you must understand that certain decisions you have made just aren't… aren't… exactly what the Senate feels would be appropriate for the state of Archades. They think you'll ruin the country… I think you'll ruin the country." Gramis knows that he's being harsh, but he must use excuse, after excuse, the Senate is right, Vayne will ruin Archadia, so with all feelings put aside, Gramis must fight for his one true love, his country.

"I WILL NOT!" Vayne screams through clenched teeth.

"YOU MUST!" Gramis yells, triggering all his strength and making himself as big and strong as Vayne, "You must because you know that you're not going to help anything, you know you'll make it worse, if you will not back down voluntarily I will find a way for it to happen, the senate as my left hand."

"You wouldn't?" Vayne narrows his eyes, breathing heavy, chest heaving, as he tries to calm his fists and his mind so he doesn't do something he'll regret.

"Oh, I would, and I will." Gramis says crossing his arms and never removing his eyes from Vayne's.

Rage engulfs Vayne; he kicks the ground with all his might and elbows the wall, his teeth bared as he removes himself from his father's presence and back down the hallway. He's offended, he's outraged, how could his father even consider knocking him from his rightful position; much less literally take it away only to give it to Larsa? Larsa would have not a clue in the world what do if he was given the position, VAYNE had worked at it, for so many more years then Larsa had, how could he?

Inside his bedroom, Larsa sat across the door. He had heard everything, he had listened closely. His father was too old to fight with anything Vayne would do upon his storming away, and whatever Vayne did decide to do, would not be smart. Larsa could read his family easily, although they didn't talk much, and were certainly not normal, he knew how they operated, all he could do was prepare himself for whatever battle would soon erupt between the two remaining eldest members of the family.


	2. Chapter 2: Heart To Heart

The clock reads late to everyone but Larsa's eyes. He's up, roaming around, hoping to find somebody who will talk to him; preferably his brother or his father. Sighing, he faces that those two are normally always busy and they don't have time for his games, or his antics. It is late though, they should be sleeping; it would be rude of him to wake either of the two up. Part of him believes that would be okay though; first reason being that Vayne bailed on their afternoon together, and the second reason being that Gramis was at fault for Vayne skipping. He knew that was wrong though, he was told at a young age their work came first and he shan't hold anything against them when they must leave to go to do something oriented with it but that didn't stop it from hurting Larsa who only wanted to spend time with the small family he had left.

Eventually Larsa finds his way to his father's room. He can hear Gramis breathing, deeply, as he cracks open the door to peak in. Asleep as expected, his body on the left side of the bed, the right bare and covered in fancy sheets and quilts. Would it be wrong to wake him; Larsa is curious about why Vayne is supposed to step down, and only pain he'd receive in asking is a glare and then being kicked out? Larsa decides that, that pain is easy to bear; he quickly makes his way over to Gramis and shakes him gently, until he notices him start to wake up.

"L- Larsa…" He chokes on his words upon seeing his youngest son at his bedside, "What is it that you need?"

Larsa smiles slightly at him, "I wish to talk father…" He feels three years old again, when the judges would parade by, with somebody from the outside world who tried to get into Larsa's world, he would run into his father's room and curl up under the blankets, back then they were warm and comforting. He was a needy child, but he was scared, _scared_ for that persons life.

His father awkwardly sits up in bed, his oversized pajama's heaping into a clump near his waist. His eyes are tired, underneath and around, they are dark as the night, "What do you wish to speak about son?"

Larsa's eyes fall onto the mug placed upon his father's bedside table but quickly focus themselves upon his father's eyes, the ones that are square, cold, and dark, "Why did you ask Vayne to pass on his position?" His curiosity is blowing through every other thought; he could burst with anticipation, to Larsa this question means everything.

Gramis coughs, his youngest son had heard… he had everything and although it didn't surprise him as much as it would others, he was still unable to scrounge up a logical answer. Slowly he blinks and brushes a wisp of hair from Larsa's face, "Your brother is a wise man for being so terribly young, he thinks differently upon things then you and I though." He can feel age creeping into his muscles and joints as he looks at Larsa, his son, who's grown up before the watch of guards, judges, his other children, but not himself, "The decisions he's made in the past, the things he says, the senate is persuaded that he'll ruin Archadia if we allow him into power."

Larsa nods, he understands, he really does, but his brother is a _wise_ man. Any decision he made would be well thought out and drawn out, the senate has no right to not allow Vayne to be in power, nor does his father.

"But you've said it yourself father…" Larsa says, deep and menacingly, "My brother is a wise man, he can make smart choices, as both you and I know, he's an impeccable speaker, highly charismatic, he's a true genius, I don't see why you wish for him _not_ to be in power?"

Gramis rests his hand upon Larsa's shoulder and leans in closer, "Your brother can be all those things, but that does not make him a good leader, you really should not be awake so late Larsa."

"I know…" Larsa nods and stands up from his spot on the bed, "I am sorry to wake you… I will be on my way now." He walks out, unsure of how anybody can ask another to step down, he only hopes that Vayne doesn't do anything out of line.

--

Vayne paces the corridors alone, he's been up all night, but you couldn't tell. His hair is tame, his face is awake, and alert, and he's ready to take the day by storm. In his hand is a small bottle, he plans to share it with his father while they drink to the morning and discuss certain topics in a more composed manner then they had yesterday. A red aura sweeps around him the whole way to the dining area; as soon as he arrives a smile dances onto his face, his father returns it whole heartedly.

"Good morning." Vayne speaks, his voice calm, deep; he sits in the chair across from his fathers and stairs into the fine glass mug that has been placed before him.

His father nods his greeting and begins to sip the drink in front of him, black and brown, through puckered lips it flows. Vayne smirks, carefully counting the seconds until his father is ready for a second cup. He quickly offers to fill it up for him, his father insisting it's no need, Vayne insisting he deserves to do some 'nice' things for his father, after yesterday's little escapade.

"Thank you." Gramis responds, his eyes staring up at his son who's taken the glass from him and begin walking away.

Once again Vayne puts on a sly smile and slowly unscrews the bottle, pouring in a bit of the substance and then some into it, "No Father… Thank you." He speaks to himself, quietly so that nobody will hear him.

He brings the drink back to his father, setting it in front of him and smiling widely, "We must talk Father, about yesterday; I must apologize for my actions." He taps his fingers across the table and watches them fall against the wood, glancing up occasionally as he father goes into indulge in his morning drink.

To Gramis the drink tastes funny, but he won't complain, at least his son is doing something other then trying to destroy the world. He drinks it quickly, he wishes to be alert for the day, this is the only thing that seems to get him going and sooner then later he's the glass down on the table ready for a third.

"Are you feeling well father?" Vayne asks, laughing to himself, knowing what is coming as his father's eyes begin to cross themselves.

Gramis rests a hand on the edge of the table, curling his fingers around the edge and coughing, inhaling for a breath that won't seem to come, "F-fine.." he stutters.

Vayne stands up from the table, glaring down at his father who has closed his eyes. Inside his body, his muscles are having short spasms, his throat is closing in, tighter, and tighter, making air hard to slip through. His legs collapse underneath him, and the only thing he can see his son staring down at him… laughing?

--

Larsa's left the window open tonight. He sits in front of it, a book in front of him but he's been on the same page for hours. Today he spend his time in the hospital ward, waiting for the results of his father; tonight, he spend his time contemplating what had just came from the doctor's and his brothers mouth.

His father. Dead. Poisoned.

Security had been high, food was tested beforehand. It would have been nice had Larsa been hungry but all the sad apologizes and things made him more upset then anything else. Most of the night had been spend in his room, thinking. Just last night he had spoke with his father, was it possible that the senate had something to do with it, or alas, his own brother? Larsa doesn't want to think about, it only hurts him. A knock on the door helps him erase the thoughts; he opens it slowly only to reveal Vayne, standing, awkwardly slumped over, he was never slumped over.

"What can I do for you?" Larsa asks, studying his brother's sad face.

Vayne smiles at him, genuinely, the first time in a long time, "Are you doing alright brother?" He asks calmly, as he reaches for Larsa's shoulder.

It falls across the finest silk that Larsa wears, and he feels small, for the first time in a long time Larsa feel's powerless. He nods slowly and bites his bottom lip to stop it from quivering. Vayne presses his body against Larsa's in a hug; he embraces his brother and squeezes the life from his back. The face is brother continues to make saddens him but deep down, he knows his decision is right, which is why he knows that despite his brother's reaction to his next words, he is **right.**

"I've ordered an attack against Rabanastre…" Vayne says pulling his body away and kneeling down to the height of his brother, "I can only feel they had something to do with this."

Larsa gulps, every fiber of his being wants to hit Vayne, but Vayne is the ruler now, what Vayne says go. His brother is smart, his brother knows the right things to do, and truly Larsa knows this is not right, but he can only nod for now. Vayne is stunned by the reaction he receives, he's even more surprised when Larsa simply turns around to go back to his spot on the floor. Where has his brother gone? What has he done to his brother's life? His father is gone because of him, it should affect him but… it doesn't. He's received all he wished for, power,Power,POWER! Now that it's in his hand, he can't wait to receive more, and he will, he will very soon.


	3. Chapter 3: I Called You Mine

Through the window, a bullet flies through, inches away from Vayne's chest. He dodges, the bullet missing him, soaring right past him. It had been two days since he launched an attack, it was common since that something like this would happen, but with no warning, really? Vayne scowls, slightly terrified but yet angry, he pulls over the first judge he sees, commands them to find his brother and keep him safe. He's pulling people left and right, ordering them to do _something_. He had never fought a battle alone, but knowing that Larsa would not partake, he knew that this would be a first.

Around him people are fleeing and rushing past him, someone's in the building, he can sense it, but he must find his brother, he must protect his brother. Pushing past the ones that try to hold him back, trying to keep him safe, he eventually reaches his brother's room where he sits, a judge at the door, keeping a close eye out for anything dangerous.

"What is happening brother?" Larsa asks calmly; he doesn't appear scared about what's happening at all.

Vayne looks down at his brother, cross legged on the bed, the same book in front of him, many pages ahead of where it was before, "You need to get out of here Larsa, you need to find your way out of this building no matter what!" He's panicking now because he can hear footsteps, quick footsteps, running up to where him and his brother are at, "I want you to leave your room, go to the left, and run…" He turns the judge behind him, who has pulled off her helmet and is bowing to him, "Judge Drace, I wish for you to GET him out of here, safe, and sound."

Drace nods and throws back on her helmet quickly. She waves Larsa over quickly yet he moves slower then his normal pace. He's found a small bag which he can store his book in, and a few other things he grabbed from the nightstand. Pacing around the room he slowly finds himself in front of his brother, trembling.

"Be safe brother, I have faith in you." He looks up and smiles, it's genuine, it really is.

Vayne nods and presses his hand on Larsa's scalp, slowly ruffling the hair beneath and smiling back, "Thanks." A bit of guilt eats away at him but not enough to make him too upset. He turns and retreats from the position in front of the door, he needs to get out of there, a simple left would give Larsa away, so he takes the right, a simple spear drives into his chest.

Watching closely is Larsa, who has exited his bedroom with Drace. Vayne collapses to his knees, in a heap, daggers, gun shots, and other things, pelt his body as he falls. Larsa gasps at the body's surrounding his brother, he's alright; Larsa knows he is, but Drace, she knows that he's not. Resting her hand on Larsa's shoulder, she whispers for him to run, run far away. She holds off guards, now louder, she yells for Larsa to run but he stands in the hallway, ready to go to his brother's aid, his side; he's so lifeless on the ground, sinking in a pool of his own blood. Within a day, the only two he had left had died, within seconds it felt like. He can still see life in Vayne but even Larsa knows he won't make it. People still remain attacking him, kicking him, beating him. Occasionally Vayne reaches forward, but he's brought down quickly. He will not make it through the next five minutes.

"I love you brother…" Larsa whispers to himself, clutching his hands to his chest and turning to run off.

Although he's lived there forever, the hallways seem to run into one another and Larsa grows confused of where he is going. People from left in right are ushering him along, directing him; he listens but as soon as he turns around to thank them, they're shot down. Death is all around him and Larsa worries that soon that will be him. Around him are windows, but it wouldn't be wise to jump. He knows that a door outside is near, the only problem is how to get out of it without being killed. Even Larsa knows that it will be flooded with the enemy, it will be hard, but he'll have to try. He turns a hallway and in front of him lays the exit.

Just as he had thought, there are soldiers pouring in through the door, big, burly men, seeing to it that nobody escapes. The men are tall, Larsa is not. He slips in between a few, from them comes a grunt, and some shoves. Well they walk forward, he begins to walk backwards. More grunts, one even pushes him to the ground, but he quickly jumps back to his feet and moves faster. He can see daylight, it's in his eyes; the fresh air smells a lot better then blood, sweat, and pain. Gracefully he turns on his heel and runs as fast as he can, through the soldiers, through the terrified town; he runs until he can't breath and has to break. Ducking into a deserted area he collapses onto his chest and takes long deep breaths.

Larsa spits at the ground and tries to remove himself from the disgusting ground; it is no place for a boy of his sorts to be. He fails miserably and collapses back onto the ground. His stomach hurts, his head hurts, and he can barely make sense of where he is at. Slowly, he curls himself into a ball and groans, tears forming in his throat for his brother and his father, and the condition he's in now.

"Need some help?" A voice asks from in front of him.

Larsa freezes, that could be anybody, and if they recognized him… well…. He looks up to a blonde boy carrying a small sack over his shoulder, and his hand outstretched to help Larsa up.

The boy contorts his face, "You don't look so good." He kneels down to Larsa and stares into his dilated pupils.

Larsa laughs a little bit, "Guess so…." He tries to stand up again, this time doing a bit better, but still collapsing to the ground.

"I'm Vaan…." the boy states, wrapping his arms underneath Larsa's shoulder and helping him to his feet; barely noticing that the boy is significantly shorter.

"La…" Larsa looks around, "Mont! My name is Lamont, and it's a pleasure to meet you." He nods his head and smiles, "Thanks."

Vaan nods and smiles, "You're out in a dangerous time, shouldn't you be home?"

Larsa quickly conjures up a story in his mind, "Home?" He questions, "Uh.. what home?" He throws on a sad face and glances at Vaan.

"You don't have a home? You're an orphan?" Vaan asks, stumbling forward, due to his own current situation.

Larsa nods slowly, "An orphan, I am."


	4. Chapter 4:Over Before it Started

Vaan dumbly scratches the back of his neck. He was no life saver but he had a genuine pity for the young sickly looking boy in front of him. Shifting back on forth on his feet Vaan stutters out something, "Follow me... I know somewhere safe... you can hang out with me till you find somewhere else to go, and Penelo of course!"

Larsa raises an eyebrow, slowly being killed by the kindness this boy is handing over to him. He's grateful, but afraid; although this blonde boy seems to lack intelligence, he's not alone and if Larsa is recognized a series of events could occur that are less then acceptable.

"See... i'm a sky pirate!" Vaan says proudly, practically skipping off expectant of Larsa to follow in uniform step, "Just recently I became one, it's been my dream forever y'know. I know where you're coming from though Lamont, I was... I mean, am an orphan but I always had Penelo and she's as good of company as anyone could be.."

Larsa is walking the back streets as a commoner, he had never done this before and it frightened him. The young man leading the way's voice was being thrown into one ear and right out the other one; Larsa felt bad for not listening but he couldn't help himself, this was all too surreal. It was bizarre to him that anyone could be so comfortable and open with a stranger which could have come from the lack of understanding and openess that had been in his family since the beginning but it was still strange.

"Well Lamont, here's my ship!" Vaan says, slapping Larsa hard on the back, and smiling widely. He notices the brunettes face go pale and makes a disgusted face, "You don't look so good, go on inside, Penelo will get you cleaned up..." Vaan nudges him forward, while paying more mind to the footsteps that are shaking the ground. He came here to see the commotion and be part of the excitment, he wasn't leaving till he could, besides Larsa was in good hands with his dear little blonde friend, she could take care of him better without Vaan there anyways. Once he can no longer see Larsa's silhouette, he runs off at full speed, hoping he can catch at least something before it's too late.

"""

"Hello?" Larsa groans, his weak state erupting with more symptoms at every moment.

Penelo spins around to see the young boy standing within feet of her. She holds up both of her hands in defense, "Who are you?" She demands.

Larsa holds both his hands up in surrendor and uses all his might to not collapse to his knees, "Vaan sent me here..."

Penelo sees the young boys state and suddenly grows concerned, it was the motherly instincts lurking inside of her. Quickly running over to him, she wraps his arm around her neck and sets him down in the closest seat she can find, slowly pulling away layers of cloth to reveal any deep wounds or other clues as to what may be wrong with him. He's wearing a fine fabric, velvet maybe, satin, some of both, and she's confused as to where he would get such a garment if he was just another commoner that had been hurt during the raid. She refuses to question him until he's better but that doesn't stop her mind from wandering.

"Well a few scratches but nothing major..." She says brushing a peice of his hair behind his ear, "You must just be a bit shocked and scared?"

She takes both his hands and smiles at him in the most friendly demeanor she can muster up. He looks so young and weak, she can't believe why he would have been out during such an escapade anyways, he certainly wasn't anyone they would have needed due to his small stature and lack of muscle.

Larsa can't speak so all he does is nod, her beauty taking over his thoughts as he tries to gulp down the tears that were so close to flooding out a few moments ago. The pain hasn't resided, it hurts just as much as before, but the gentlle touch of her hands in his is making it much more bearable.

Penelo lifts herself up from the ground, never letting his hands go, she sits next to him and and allows her eyes to drift into his, not paying any mind to his fine attire or pale skin, but simply his large, glossy, eyes filled with stories and sadness that had been supressed for several years past.

"Are you from here?" She asks taking her right hand and brushing off the small patch of dirt on his face.

Larsa nods because he's speechless. She tilts her head sideways wonderingif this boy had ever had an actual conversation in his life.

"Well you can stay here and clam down but you better run back to your parents once you're well enough..." She lets go of his left hand and stands up.

Larsa shudders.

Parents.  
Gramis.  
Dead.  
Vayne.  
... Self explanatory.

"I don't have parents..." Larsa proclaims, growing sterner and more professional as memories hit him like a brick.

Penelo gasps and covers her mouth, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know..." She hangs her head in embarrassment, "Well.. if you want you can come back to Rabanastre with Vaan and I?"

Larsa's eyes widen but he keeps his glance at the ground, his enemy. If he was to leave his homestate Archadia how would he ever return, would anyone even notice he was gone? He can picture his brother who has recently been drowned by power, he would never notice, if he did, he wouldn't care, he never had piror.

"Really?" Larsa questions hopefully yet hoping she'll laugh and say that she was only kidding with him.

Penelo nods, "Yeah! I'm sure Vaan would be okay with that! I mean i'm sure you like it here and all but it's nice there too, and you can always come back..."

Larsa smiles at her gentleness and compassion, how could he ever pass up the offer to get to know a girl so intriguing as her. The answer is that he couldn't.

"Thank you." He says looking her in the eye, and keeping both his palms flat on his kneecaps, appearing as though he is a stiff, lifeless statue.

Vaan runs onto the ship and nudges at Penelo, "It's getting really nasty out there, I think we should head back."

Penelo nods and immediatly goes into a very composed panic mode. Larsa sits there confused, the rock at the bottom of his stomach making him unable to say anything at all. He watches the two blondes who are acting like they've gone mad as they try to get the ship to start. The outside commotion can easily be heard on the inside, allowing Larsa to know that people are close and curious. Within an instant, men flood the ship, unknown men. Although their isn't an overwhelming amount it still scares Larsa. He looks for a place to hide for he does not wish to be caught by them and taken back, he was so close to leaving and now it could all be sabatoged.

"It's him." One of the guards says pointing at Larsa, "We've found him."

Two others go over and help Larsa off his distraught feet, attempting to brush off the blood stains and dirt staining his daily attire. As gentle as possible they keep him right where he is standing until they can get some answers out of the two blondes sitting there dumbfounded by the event that had just taken place.

Larsa pushes their hands off his torso, "It's fine." He pulls at his shirt and stands as straight as he can so that he appears as powerful as he is.

"Wait, wait... are you like a criminal or something?" Vaan asks, a dozen weapons being drawn with each word he speaks.

"No you imbossal, this is Lord Larsa Ferrinas Solidor!" A guard spats, slowly moving closer to Vaan.

Larsa holds up his arm to make sure the guard does not move any further, "It is alright.."

"Wait, but you said your name was Lamont and..." Vaan trails off as both him and Penelo are handcuffed.

A guard takes Larsa's shoulder in his large hand and holds him there so that he cannot fight against him, "We must take them... Take them back to Lord Vayne."

Larsa gulps, "No! No!" He can't think of what else to say, "They're good people..."

"They're form the other side, we must."

Larsa struggles against the hand on his shoulder, "No.. they helped me away from the madness which I got lost in unlike any of you.. for that they don't deserve to be locked away in a dungeon! Let them go!"

"Lord Larsa we cannot let them return until they've been found completely innocent, it would go against Vayne's wishes."

Larsa is growing impatient, "Which were?"

"If anyone from the other side is caught too close to the palace they should be kept in Archadia until they can prove their innocence."

"They are not near the palace now are they...?" Larsa questions, "I say let them go, my brother would wish for my desires to be respected, now please, uncuff them and-"

As his words were spoken the guards began pushing the trembling blonde girl, and the equally as terrified but letting more of his anger show at this moment, young man off the ship and back onto the grounds of Archadia.


End file.
